Cinderella
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: The students in class B are going to do a play… and guess what… the leads are Hotaru and Ruka! Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: 'Cinderella' by Christian Perrault is certainly not mine… so I am just borrowing the story… without permission… that's all…

A/N: I know having a play in a fic is everywhere… but I have some tricks under my sleeves! So beware and be surprised!? And I really hope you will be surprised… or maybe you will find this story CORNY and you wont give me a review… and I can't live without your comments PEOPLE!? I feed on them!? So I hope you will not find this story corny…

---

Cinderella

---

"Then she was taken to the prince in her splendid dress. He thought she was more beautiful than ever and, a few days later, he married her. And they lived happily ever after!" Mikan smiled as she closed the book she was reading aloud. "I wish I can meet my prince charming someday…" her brown eyes sparkled as her hands clasped together. "The story 'Cinderella' is romantic isn't it?" she uttered.

"I agree with you, Mikan…" Narumi said as he stood beside her. Obviously, snooping around and eavesdropping here and there. "AH! I know what to do now!" he exclaimed like he discovered something very, very, very interesting.

"Huh? What are you talking about Narumi-sensei?" she asked their sensei, a teacher whose job is to teach. And not to snoop around and try to gossip with 10-12 year olds.

He laughed, "Oh my… I haven't thought of this at all…" he sighed. "Anyway, Mikan you will know it in a few moments." he smirked as he walked casually towards the teacher's desk in front. "Class B… listen," he started, "the faculty is having a celebration in one week… and our class must present something worth watching… so I figured that… why don't we do a play?" a lot of groans were heard from the students.

Mikan and Ruka blushed. The two of them remembered the play during the festival. Ohhh… good times… they were supposed to kiss but, with an interruption of two people, luckily they didn't.

"The story will be 'Cinderella'… how's that?" he grinned. His purple eyes looked at his class. He saw many uninterested people in them.

"The story's boring…" someone muttered.

"That's a lot of work…" one more student grunted.

Another one said, "Who would play Cinderella then?"

"Oh! About the castings… wait! I will be right back!" he said as he dashed outside of the classroom. "The substitute teacher will cover for me…" he added.

"Oh no…" the sub teacher nervously grumbled. He could not help but feel weak as he watched the students started to create havoc in the classroom, using their Alice to make chaos. What a nice group of students to educate… really… He just stood there and continued to watch.

The president of the class, Yuu Tobita, was trying to calm his classmates with the help of Mikan Sakura. The two of them are always doing this kind of job when no teacher was there.

Natsume Hyuuga suddenly stood up from his seat.

Mikan noticed it. "Hey! Natsume! Where do you think you're going?" she questioned as she put both of her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere you need to know…" he uttered as he walked towards the back door with his trusty gang following him.

Mikan, being Mikan, said… "WHY YOU NO GOOD PERSON!?!" she exploded. "We need to wait for Narumi-sensei!" she shouted, thus gaining all the attention of the whole class.

His eyes glanced at her. She was stomping her feet so hard that her skirt was swaying. "Doggy prints for today, I see…"

"PERVERT!!!?!" she shouted once again. "I REALLY HATE YOU! YOU A-" her sentence was stopped by a loud bang of the door.

"Hello class I'm back!" the blond teacher grinned as he held a very big piece of paper. "I'm sorry it took so long… Substitute-sensei… you can go now…"

"Thanks…" the sub bowed before he left the room.

"Narumi-sensei, what are you holding there?" Mikan questioned as all students sat on their respective chairs at the same time.

He smirked while he posted it on the board. "This will decide who will play who in the play…" he said. "We will see who has the lead roles after all of you finish writing your names on whatever space…" he pointed at many spaces. "Then we will remove the cover to reveal your own task. Anyway, the roles are jumbled and you can not use your Alice to pick your duty… because I have this!" he brought out the cactus they use in tests. "Okay then… first row please…"

Row after row, the students wrote their names on the space they wanted. Some time has passed, and then Narumi decided to reveal the roles.

He pointed at Mikan's name… "Let's see who Mikan will play…" he peeled of the cover. "Oh my…" he laughed flippantly.

All eyes widened as they read what our nullifying kid is… 'The stepmother' it read. Many sneered and snorted. How can she deliver the role properly?

"NO!?!" Mikan wailed. "I want to be Cinderella!" she continued crying.

"It's okay… you hold an important role Mikan…" Narumi sweat dropped. "Next then…" he pointed at the name after Mikan's. "Ruka…" he read and then peeled of the cover, once again. "Ruka… you are 'The prince'!" after he said that, a lot of dreamy sighs and 'I wish I'm Cinderella…' was heard from half of the female population in the classroom.

Hotaru's eyes glinted evilly. 'Who would be the ill-fated Cinderella then?' she thought.

Many covers were striped and about half of the class was assigned to be props men and lights men. So far, Natsume is the Father of Cinderella; Yuu is the floor director; Anna and Nonoko are the Stepsisters; and Kokoroyumi is the King, the father of Ruka…

Anyway… only two roles were left to be exposed, which are Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother… Hotaru and Sumire are the only two left with out a role in the whole class.

'Oh, please God! Let me be Cinderella…' Sumire prayed quietly. She wanted Ruka to be her prince charming… but she wanted Natsume to be her prince also… but he got something else… anyway… she WANTED to BE CINDERELLA!!!

Hotaru wanted to be a props man… she didn't want to be onstage, making a fool out of herself… even though she thought about it… if she got the Fairy Godmother, she would rather watch Cinderella suffer than help her… but if she got Cinderella, she despised the idea itself. 'I am not wearing ragged clothes and I will not let them pick on me or boss me around…' she smirked.

She felt all eyes on her. Hotaru looked at them. 'What's your problem?' she was about to ask that but before she can open her mouth… Mikan was already hanging from her neck.

"Congratulations Hotaru!?" she screeched. She laughed lightly as her brown eyes glistened. Hotaru fired the baka gun directly at her irritating face.

Oh no… Hotaru didn't like this feeling at all… all of her classmates staring at her. "Don't tell me…" she uttered in annoyance.

"You are going to be Cinderella, Hotaru!" Narumi smiled as he said that. "I hope you will do your best!?"

"Wait… can I exchange roles with Mikan?" Hotaru questioned as she stood up. "This is pathetic…" she added.

Narumi thought about it for ten seconds, "Nope, you can't…" he smirked, knowing Hotaru… she can be moved with only one thing… "I will make this an extra credit project for the whole class and one-third of the profit for the tickets will go to you guys… is that fine with you Hotaru?"

Her purple eyes glinted evilly… "This is not pathetic as I thought it would be…" she smirked. Grades are important and particularly money…

At the back of the classroom you can see a big dark aura emitting from the blond guy seated there. "Lucky you Ruka…" Natsume sneered at the way his best friend flinched.

"I don't think I am lucky Natsume…" he grumbled and tightened his grip on his bunny. Ruka gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I hope the play will be great everyone! The rehearsal will start tomorrow!?" Narumi squealed like a teenaged girl as he pranced towards the door. All of the students were a little bit excited about this… they really wanted to know how the two leads are going to be comfortable with each other… on stage…

---

A/N: Oh yeah… the way Narumi did the castings? Is it familiar to you? I just copied the way they did that in CCS… hehehe… I don't have any originality I guess… anyway… I wish you liked it… so, I bid you goodbye and take care! I love you all!!!


End file.
